An Expendable Fox
by BloodyDemon666
Summary: What if Naruto was the adopted son of Barney Ross? And what if he and Barney decided to go on one last mission before Barney decides to hang up the dog tags and hand the reigns over to Naruto? This is that story along with him going after the corrupt politician who killed his wife Hinata and their kids, Rated M for all the fun stuff and also please read and review!


Chapter 1: An Expendable Fox

(Opening A/N: I always wanted to do a Naruto/Expendables story for the longest of time, and now it's time to uncork that genie in a bottle, roll up our sleeves and get into the action, here's the premise, Naruto is the adopted son of Barney Ross, and it seems that he wanted his son to earn the right to be a part of the mercenary group, and it seems that he has earned the right to join the mercenary group, and it seems that a corrupt politician had sent some hitmen to kill Naruto's family in able for him to stay out of his personal affairs, and it seems that he has gotten back in touch with an old flame, and she has connections to the FBI, and it's going to be up to the mercenary group to bring down the corrupt politician and bring all of his dirty laundry to light, and the new members will be here as well, so here's the disclaimers, this story is rated M for blood, strong graphic violence, adult language, nudity, and lemons, and I also don't own either Naruto or the Expendables for that is rightfully owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Lionsgate films, so without further ado, let's get into the chapter shall we?)

[mainland China]

"Are you sure you want to do something like this?" Doc asked, and Barney was intent on getting his son back.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure about this, my son's in there." Barney confirmed as the other Expendables were on board with rescuing Barney's son.

"Oi, you never told me you had a kid." Christmas interjected, but this wasn't Barney's biological son, he was adopted when he was on a mission once.

"Not biologically, he was taken in when he was just a baby, and I raised him as my own, now he wants to follow in my footsteps and his wife and kids were killed by a corrupt politician and now he's been trying to cover up for making sure he doesn't come after him. Barney answered, and it seems that the location where Barney's son was being held was heavily guarded.

"What the hell are we waiting for? Let's go get your kid." Luna said as she was totally pumped to pop this rescue mission, Galgo then decided to shoot down the first guard and pop the cork on the rescue mission.

Just then, an alarm went off as the guards began to shout in Cantonese, and there was a voice coming from the P.A. as it was shouting that there were some intruders on the premises.

我們有入侵者，所有人員，找到入侵者並消滅他們，不要讓他們到達囚犯！ 這不是演習！[Translation: We have intruders, all personnel, find the intruders and eliminate them, do not let them get to the prisoner! This is not a drill!]

"Cesar, Gunner, Doc, you go after my son, he's being held in the basement, the rest of you, help me take out all of these soldiers!" Barney ordered the mercenaries as they all confirmed his order.

"Yes sir!" Everyone said in unison, and Doc, Gunner along with Cesar headed for Naruto while the others began to give the trio some cover fire, one soldier charged at Doc but Doc pulled a knife and tossed it at the soldier as it was planted into the soldier's skull, killing him instantly.

Gunner then grabbed another soldier and guts a soldier with his Bowie knife and as soon as he removes it, the entrails of the soldier falls out and the soldier died as well.

Cesar then grabbed a soldier and clutched him in his grasp then snapped his neck tossing the corpse like a ragdoll.

Gunner then pulls out his Bowie knife and guts a soldier as his entrails falls out causing the gutted soldier to fall into a poll of his own blood and entrails, Doc then pulls out a knife and slits a guard's throat causing the guard to choke on his own blood.

Gunner kicks down the door, and sees a spiky blonde with heavy tattoos covering his body, he took care of two guards with a makeshift shiv as an improvised weapon.

"You took your sweet ass time, my old man sent you?" The blonde asked, and Doc pulled out the picture of the person they were looking for.

"Yeah, it's definitely him, let's go." Doc said as the blonde then grabbed an AK-47 from the guard.

"You fighting with just a Kalashnakov?" Cesar asked, and the blonde nodded since he was taught how to use all kinds of guns both big and small, as long as it fired bullets, he was willing to use it.

"Say kid, what's your name?" Gunner asked, and the blonde smirked.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Fox." Naruto said, and the soldiers.

"Attention intruders, surrender immediately and give us back the prisoner! You have ten seconds to comply!" The P.A. said in a Chinese accent.

Just then a jeep with a mounted gun began to mow down the guards and it turns out that Luna was the one on the mounted gun and Barney was in the driver's seat.

"Good to see you again son." Barney said as he got out and went over to Naruto as he and Naruto shared a hug with one another.

"It's been awhile dad." Naruto said, and he knew that he was going to be a part of the Expendables since his adopted dad rescued him with the rest of the crew.

[Expendables hideout, 2 days later…]

The members of the Expendables including their newest member Naruto were having a small meeting as it seems that Barney had a personal announcement.

"Thanks for coming you guys, I have something I wish to share with you, I'm going to be hanging up my dog tags and spend what time I have left on this world in retirement, because it turns out I've got a cancer that is giving me one month left to live without any hope of a cure. So I'm handing the leadership of the Expendables to my son Naruto." Barney said, but there was a small catch for Naruto he wanted to fulfill before his father's retirement.

"Before I take over dad, I have one condition for you, one last ride with all of us." Naruto said as he and the other expendables were in agreement, and this just put a smile on Barney's face.

"For your condition, I accept." Naruto and Barney then shook hands on their agreement as they were ready to go on Barney's final run as the leader of the Expendables.

[To Be Continued…]

(A/N: Sorry if this might be a bit short, but I really need to get back into watching The Expendables again and this is after Expendables 3, but with a bit of a twist, like I said this is when Naruto was taken in by Barney and he raised him as his own son, let me know what you guys think this is a bit of an experiment and if I can keep going with it, let me know via the reviews, faves, follows, ideas for future chapters, etc. Anyway, until the next chapter this is the master of chaos, the commander of the legion of corpses BloodyDemon666 signing off!)


End file.
